


These Voices Won't Leave Me Alone

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, BDSM, Butt Slapping, Character Death, Crying, Dancing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, Jeep Sex, Kissing, Lacrosse, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nogitsune Stiles, Prom, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sad Ending, eichen house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a crush on Stiles, or maybe even more than that, but he has no idea Stiles is not an ordinary teenage boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this VoidStiles/Liam request from @Frostonthetrees, I hope you'll like it, I haven't written any fanfics for request so far.

“If I lose you, I will find you   
I live inside your dreams and I promise that   
I will keep you, I will treasure you   
And the devils in my head I will combat “   
Julian Shah-Tayler (Urban Migration)

 

It was unbelievable how Liam couldn’t find Scott on his own at all, Stiles was by his side like 99% of the time, but on that day when the freshman was peeking at the end of the corridor waiting for Scott to leave his classroom, like some miracle the black haired boy was on his own and Stiles wasn’t anywhere nearby. Just to look less awkward as if he was stalking on the older boy, he leaned against the wall checking the time on his phone and glanced up once Scott walked close enough like as if he’d have spotted him only by accident.  
“Hi.” The blonde boy said with a smile slipping his phone back into the pocket of his blue jeans before he caught up to Scott.   
“Hey Liam. Are you nervous about tomorrow’s match?” Scott asked with the natural kindness in his voice, this was the way he talked to everyone even those who’d not deserve it.  
“No, maybe a little. But weekend is coming, no tests for next week so it’ll be cool. How about you? Any plans for the weekend?” He asked, adjusting his backpack as he tried to keep up with the tall boy’s walking rhythm, due to his long legs and tall size, Liam needed to walk with more effort than him.  
“I’ll have to write an essay for economics, then I guess meeting with Kira.” Scott shrugged then stopped as they reached to his motorbike.   
“Will it be a double date with Stiles or just you and Kira?” Liam tried to look as cool and relaxed as it was possible so Scott wouldn’t see through him that he was doing this whole conversation to find out whether Stiles was dating anyone.   
“Double date? Oh no, Stiles doesn’t date anyone.” Scott said as he picked up his helmet and looked down at Liam with a tilted eyebrow. “Why?”  
“Just asking…see you on the match then.”   
Liam waved slightly before he turned left and began to walk away from Scott, and he knew for others he must have seemed like an idiot for smiling wide, excited with completely blushed cheek on the way home, but even with the little awkward conversation it was worthy. So his big crush was single. But would someone handsome, funny and pretty, like Stiles Stilinski would actually date him? After the few minutes of smiling he walked home rather anxious, asking dozens of questions and imagined what would Stiles answer or react. He was too young, and what if Stiles wouldn’t find him good enough for a date? Liam was really good in lacrosse, but would that be enough? Probably not. When he got home, he huffed as he fell onto his back on his bed and rolled annoyed onto his belly. But what if Stiles didn’t date anyone for a reason? What if he just didn’t need anyone now and wanted to be single? Liam spent the afternoon with further speculating, the thoughts barely even let him to fall asleep, and kept his mind busy even on next day, till finally the match has come. 

Once they were out on the field Liam sat down beside Stiles on the wooden bench, and tied his laces more, pulling his gloves on. He felt a bit bad that Stiles was only a substitute player when he thought he’d in fact be good as a middie player with little more training, what Liam wouldn’t mind at all to give him though. He thought he could offer his help in lacrosse, but maybe Stiles’ pride wouldn’t let it, or a training coming from him wouldn’t exactly seem to be a positive thing towards Stiles.   
“Um..Stiles.” Liam held a tight grip onto his helmet, his knees shivering nonstop as he was so nervous, that he was grateful Stiles was a human so he couldn’t sniff his anxiety nor hear his fast heart beating.   
“Yeah?” The dark brunette haired boy asked actually doing the same nervous movements with his legs but it was due to the match and not for the same reasons like it was for Liam.  
“You…um…good luck.” He mumbled and wished he’d die right there from embarrassment, he was stuttering like some idiot and couldn’t even make one normal sentence or to talk normally with Stiles. He quickly got up even without waiting for a reply from Stiles and he awkwardly walked along the benches not finding more empty spaces so he eventually walked over to the coach asking him if he could quickly use the toilet, and after some more embarrassing comments coming from Finstock he rushed to the lockers and threw his gloves away, groaning annoyed from the whole awkward situation, though tried to calm down as the match was about to start within seconds. 

After the humiliating event at the lacrosse field Liam thought, the solution is to find another way to try and ask Stiles out on a date. He had his number, he was friends with him on Facebook, but he just wouldn’t find that something romantic, and he wasn’t that old fashioned type but didn’t want to do it like that. He wanted something more personal, and as he was walking on the next week along the high school’s corridor seeing the huge posters of the winter prom, he thought it’ll be even better than asking out Stiles on a date, but to ask him whether he’d like to go to the prom with him. But how? Absolutely not the way he tried to start a conversation with him earlier on. Liam spent the whole day thinking about it, then in the middle of the night he finally thought what would be the best way to ask him out. He tore few pages out of his journal. At least ten pages landed on the floor torn apart when finally Liam finished writing and ran his eyes along the lines once more.   
‘Would you go to prom with me? I think you’re really handsome. - Liam’ plus he drew a small doodle of a puppy wolf under his signature, not really knowing why but he thought only words would have been too formal. 

It was the day to make a step and finally have a date with Stiles, letting him know what a huge crush he had for him since the very beginning or he was just about to make a complete fool of himself when he just slipped the note into Stiles’ locker. As Liam was sitting on the Mathematics lesson he actually realized what a bad decision this was, how will he know that Stiles read it, or what if he will just throw it into the bin? He knew he was extra anxious and nervous about the whole situation but this was about his relationship with Stiles, and even if Stiles would never want to date him a note like this could even ruin their friendship. 

The blonde boy was sitting on the wooden bench with Mason as they had a lunch break. Liam just wasn’t able to eat anything his stomach felt like it was throbbing in his throat, his hands were icy cold. He was swinging his legs nervously watching as Mason was eating, then he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a peck being pressed against his cheek out of a sudden, which made Liam to almost fall back onto the ground, because of the surprise and shock.   
“My answer is yes, and the little doodle was cute.” Liam’s eyes widened when he saw Stiles and watched with heart eyes as he walked off. He just couldn’t believe he really said that and he really pressed a kiss onto his cheek?! Liam needed time to snap back from his amazement and hear Mason, his best friend as he was asking for explanations about what just happened, but Liam couldn’t really answer them, he kept staring in the distance at the handsome boy as he got inside his jeep and drove away.   
“He’s coming to the prom with me.” Liam mumbled on his tiny voice to Mason and rubbed the right side of his cheek. “My gosh, he kissed me, you saw that?” Liam asked almost hyperventilating about what just happened.  
“Yeah. I saw that…you didn’t even tell me you have a crush on Stiles.” Mason said though chuckled a bit as he patted Liam’s shoulder to bring him a bit back to reality.   
“I didn’t want to because I never would have thought there could be anything, and I’m fifteen and he’s almost eighteen so, it just seemed to be impossible…my God.” Liam leaned down onto his back on the wooden bench and smiled wide as he looked up at the sky.   
“Bro…I think it’s more than a crush, you fell for him, like totally.” Mason snickered and crouched a bit down looking over at his friend. “Well, I’ll see you on P.E. then, gotta rush to my extra class now.” He commented taking one more glance at his friend and he shook his head with a smile feeling happy of course for Liam, but he just felt a bit bad for not noticing such earlier on.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was strange, Liam didn’t know how to behave towards Stiles from now on but thankfully the older boy made it easy as he spotted Liam in the morning, he wrapped an arm around him and ruffled his blonde locks.   
“McDonalds after school?” Stiles asked and when Liam immediately answered yes, the older boy smiled giving a peck again onto Liam’s cheek before he walked over to meet Scott to attend their lessons leaving Liam behind who was in a dizzy mood again from the peck although tried to control himself this time, not wanting to seem like an idiot.   
All the lessons seemed like eternity, when Liam thought the last lesson was about to end still forty minutes were till the break. He was too nervous that day to pay attention at any of the lessons, all he could do was to think about Stiles, and their first date. Will it be actually a date? He wasn’t sure but when finally the bell rang, Liam stormed out of the classroom and waited outside at Stiles’ jeep so the boy would join him.  
“You were like Flash.” Liam smiled up when the handsome older boy appeared in his red hoodie and jeans, however he felt a bit embarrassed about his comment that he saw him storm out like that. “Don’t worry Liam, I think it was sweet.” It didn’t help though and Liam just wanted to cover his face but as Stiles noticed the shorter boy’s reaction he opened his jeep’s door so they could get going. “Scott was a tiny bit surprised that you asked me on the prom.” He turned on the engine and looked each side before he stepped on the gas pedal so couldn’t notice the pale face of the other’s. “But then I told him about the cute note and all, so he’s cool with it. I know he’s like some alpha daddy for you in the pack, so just to avoid any misunderstanding, it was for the best to tell him….back to us. So you think I’m handsome, right?”  
“Very.” Liam replied out of reflex and quickly covered his mouth staring bit panicked at the older boy, he wanted to compliment him or flirt him, but so obviously telling how madly he fell for him just was a bit humiliating, at least that’s what Liam thought.   
“I see you’re a bit tense so I’ll work hard to make the atmosphere better.” Stiles commented and turned on the radio, where the latest hits were played. “I think you’re a great lacrosse player, even better than Jackson which is a huge compliment by the way, because that dude was frickin awesome on the field, beside that he was rather a jerk but that’s another story. Moreover behind that angry, rebel look, I can tell you’re nice so what else could I say but yes to the prom…so skipping the subject before your face turns even redder which I don’t think is actually possible. What would you like to eat?”  
“Ahm…Caesar salad..maybe a McFish sandwich too.”  
“No wonder you have a fit look like that. I’ll go with a Big Mac menu.” Stiles commented and pulled over to the parking lot, slipping out of the car’s seat and shut its door. 

Liam chuckled how Stiles was stuffing lot of fries into his mouth as if they’d be in a hurry, but he found it cute, actually there couldn’t be anything what he wouldn’t find sweet or at least tolerate about the older boy because it was really more than some crush, especially high over heels that he had his first date with the boy of his dreams. However he was nervous how will they get along but Stiles didn’t fail to be funny and witty all along their time at the fast food restaurant, when Stiles drove him home, the so far idyllic atmosphere froze a bit as the boy pulled over and looked at the younger boy. Liam couldn’t really explain but there was something strange in his eyes, like some sort of panic with hesitation, it was like something just snapped and it wasn’t even Stiles but he smiled and shook of the thoughts when he felt the boy kissing him. In the moment Liam felt his tongue in his mouth, a throb ran along his cock, and kissed him back more intense, however he was just experimenting all the moves as this was his first kiss, but soon Stiles pulled away.   
It was like a dream date, but till the winter prom, this was the farthest they went, only kissing, not even hugging, snuggling, touching, not as if Liam would want to have sex right away because he really wanted to get to know Stiles a bit better first but it was just a bit strange for him, especially because Stiles was older than him and probably was just as or way hornier than Liam. The young boy just couldn’t guess what could be wrong, but didn’t dare to bring up the subject, he didn’t want to make Stiles to feel bad about it, he wanted everything to be perfect for the prom and maybe talk with him after that honestly about the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

“Maybe we should have ordered a limo.” Liam commented quietly as he leaned out the window and looked at his boyfriend, who was struggling with the jeep’s engine.   
“We couldn’t have afforded that Liam, plus I don’t need that to look cool, I’ll be done in a second.” He huffed a bit and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt more to avoid making it all messy. “Try it again.” He shouted and Liam turned on the engine for the fifth time and it finally worked. Stiles shut the car’s hood with a grin and rushed back to the driver’s seat pulling his tuxedo back on and wiped his hands in a hanky before he drove towards the school.   
Walking inside the school’s hall hand in hand with Stiles felt for Liam as he was already entering with the prom king himself, he felt so proud like never before not even when they won lacrosse matches felt heavenly like this. He held tighter onto Stiles’ soft hand and fondled it gently as they made their way along the winter wonderland corridor, with the coolest design, fake snow covering the place all over. His heart was beating faster once they stepped inside the big hall and after changing few words with Scott and Kira, Stiles pulled him to the middle of the hall and began to dance, or something like that, which made Liam to laugh and smile, this was one thing he loved about the older boy, how he was always able to make him smile. Liam wrapped his arms around his belly and laughed louder as Stiles made some attempts to do some sort of hip hop dance but failed at it pretty badly, however Liam thought he was so sweet and funny.   
“It’s your turn now, Liam.” Stiles said panting a bit as he’s been giving 100% effort into the dance.   
“Well not to show off..but…” Liam grinned and thought there wasn’t any reason to be self-conscious around his boyfriend so he thought he’ll just go for it to have fun. He raised up his arms then began to do some twerking moves, smiling, how it made Stiles to chuckle and even blush a little. “Was it good enough then?” He asked as he stepped back to Stiles and wrapped his arms around his neck smiling as a slower dance came and he leaned up onto his tip toes to press a kiss onto Stiles’ lips. “You look so handsome.” He whispered as he looked up into Stiles’ eyes, spending some time to admire his pretty long black eyelashes. The dark haired boy remained Silent and stepped closer resting his chin on the top of Liam’s head as they danced slowly. He breathed out slowly feeling the tears running down on his cheek, then closed his eyes wanting to enjoy their first dance, to at least once feel happy without the fear and anxiety ruining it all. Once the song was over and faster one was played they took one step back and Liam’s face turned worried immediately. “What’s wrong, Stiles? Did I say something wrong?” He asked quietly and gently reached up to wipe the tears off the older boy’s face. “I’m so sorry if I did..” He continued and watched how Stiles looked back into his eyes, with the eyes that let him know how he didn’t feel good at all. “Should we go out a little?” Once Stiles nodded, the boy gently held onto his hand and walked out with him, not in a rush as he didn’t want anyone to start asking questions or come after them, once they were on the corridor, Liam gasped how Stiles now grabbed firmly onto his collar and dragged him inside the toilet locking it on them.   
“He’s fighting so hard to save you from me.” The brunette male said on his shaky voice and still held firmly onto the boy’s collar.   
“Who’s fighting? Why’d I have to be saved from you?” Liam asked confused and reached out to wipe the remained tears of the boy’s cheek, holding the eye contact with him. “Stiles, tell me if there’s something wrong…”   
“Shut up! SHUT UP! Stiles..oh poor Stiles is barely even here, they really thought I could be easily defeated just like that, but you know they were wrong.” The older boy shrugged and looked down at the short one letting go of the collar of his shirt.  
“What are you talking about Stiles?” Liam asked confused and carefully held onto his boyfriend’s hand.   
“Oh do force your brain to think a bit Liam, about what Stiles told you in Lydia’s wooden house.” The male said on a dark tone in his voice and tilted his head in a bit too steep angle.   
“You…you said you were possessed by an evil spirit…then Scott told a bit more about the Nogitsune, but that’s over.” Liam said a bit uncertain now if Stiles was really better like he stated it at the wooden house.   
“I just simply had to change the rules of the game, I knew if I’d pretend my disappearance from the boy, no one would suspect a thing. I never left this sweet body, I got too attached to it, Liam.” He said and grabbed onto the younger boy’s arm when he was about to run. “But you won’t tell a soul, is that right? I can tell how madly you’re in love with Stiles, is that right?” The Nogitsune said and ran his hand onto the boy’s cheek holding the eye contact with him. “You’d give everything to have him, so it’d not be an unrequited love. Am I right?” He leaned down closer so his lips were almost touching Liam’s and grinned sinister as the boy shyly nodded.   
“You know how badly he craves to be with you? He’s touching his long erection, sweating and moaning till he screams your name after the big orgasms daily. Oh yes, Stiles masturbates so needy every single day, so many times, he just can’t get you out of his mind.” The Nogitsune smirked more as he felt arousal on the other from the things he said and leaned in closer his dry lips brushing against Liam’s left ear. “He’s never gone further because he wanted to protect you from me, but you’re a werewolf Liam, a big boy, who can protect himself, right? Ahh yeah, what a big boy.” He grinned as he placed his palm onto Liam’s crotch and ran his fingers along his prominent bulge in his pants.   
“Stop.” Liam said eventually and took a step back. “I won’t tell anyone about you I swear, but I want him back, I want to enjoy the prom with him and I want Stiles to take my virginity and not you.” He said sternly not being scared of the Nogitsune, no matter what horrible things Scott has told him about this creature.   
“I can’t leave this body, you know Stiles wouldn’t exist without me, if I’d ever leave him, he’d die in that second, but I appreciate your boldness, so I’ll step back and let him be with you. If you’d tell anyone, you’d risk his life, and not mine.” After that Stiles body almost collapsed on the floor but Liam held onto him just in time looking for a second panicked but smiled up relieved once Stiles opened his eyes rubbing his forehead a bit.   
“Liam…leave now…you just can’t stay with me.” Stiles said on his shaky voice while he covered his face. He was completely aware when the Nogitsune took control over him, he just couldn’t move nor say anything, like he was tied up and could just listen.  
“I’m not going anywhere, I..”   
“Are you dumb or what?! Didn’t you just see what I truly am? A monster! But I’m too coward and scared to admit Scott that this thing is still inside me…they’d kill me…they’d need to get rid of the Nogitsune and there’s no other way but to kill me too! Just go Liam and never talk to me again.” Stiles said as he was fighting with his anxiety.   
“I won’t leave Stiles! You won’t tell me what to do! I don’t care if you’d be possessed by the devil itself I’d still be here for you. I’m disappointed that you think I’d leave just because of what I found out! Because if someone truly loves you then that person wouldn’t leave for such thing!” Liam was so worked up that he didn’t even notice he just practically confessed he was in love with Stiles.  
“Not as it would be something small, like I’d be a smoker, or like I’d be a vegetarian, it’s something more shocking thing you’ve just found out about me..okay?” He sighed a bit and looked over at the young boy. “You love me?”  
“I do. I don’t mind what kind of thing is inside you, because as long as you’re here for me to I won’t go anywhere. I have a crush for you for months now and I was too scared to tell you. Because you’re the super handsome best friend of Scott and I wasn’t able to.”  
“Super handsome, huh?” Stiles grinned and gently ruffled Liam’s blonde hair, feeling better from the sweet comment. “If I’m super handsome then I guess you’re super cute then.” He added and leaned in closer pressing a kiss onto Liam’s nose tip then got up from the floor slowly, straightening his tuxedo, while Liam’s cheek was burning red from the compliment he received.   
“Are you aware of everything what happens when he..when the Nogitsune takes control?” Liam asked as he entwined his finger’s with the older boy.   
“I am, I just can’t do anything about it, like I’m caged inside my own body.” Stiles said feeling bit worried about the sexual content the Nogitsune shared with Liam, but as the boy didn’t say anything about that, especially that he remembered how Liam wanted him and not the Nogitsune just made him feel better how Liam was different than anyone else.   
“Don’t worry because I’m not afraid of him, neither of you.” Liam commented and leaned up onto his tip toes to press a kiss onto the boy’s lips before they walked out back to the big hall where all the others were. Liam held onto Stiles’ hand and looked up at him once more. As Liam looked back into his eyes, he saw something different in those brown eyes, what he couldn’t really explain earlier on. But he saw those eyes full of problems and pain, all he wanted to help somehow. If they couldn’t get rid of the Nogitsune then he’ll do his best to make Stiles, or what remained of Stiles to feel alive again. He knew these were big thoughts, but he felt the eagerness and love that he would be able to do it. Eventually he rested his head against Stiles’ chest as they slow danced, he fondled his hand gently on Stiles’ back. The young boy felt like they had a strong bondage already between them what was something unique, it wouldn’t matter if anyone would torture him with electricity or try to poison him with wolfsbane, he’d never tell what he just found out about Stiles, in order to protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam moaned when he was pushed against the door once it was locked and wrapped his arms around Stiles, kissing him wet and longingly while the other turned the lights on. He shivered into the feeling when Stiles in like every second or third minute rubbed his bulge against Liam’s side or belly. He gulped thinking back when the Nogitsune mentioned how many times Stiles was masturbating and it turned him on that the boy really seemed needy like that. Liam got rid of his own tuxedo and shirt, gasping when he saw Stiles’ hot chest, Liam was shy but couldn’t help leaning in, pressing kisses along it then opened his mouth slightly and licked Stiles’ right nipple. He was panting fast as he felt the other undoing his belt and soon pushed his pants down, after kicking his shoes off the blonde boy was standing there only in his socks and underwear. He enjoyed how Stiles was stroking his head while he kept licking and kissing his nipples, and with his hands pushed the boy’s pants down, looking surprised how Stiles lifted him into his arms and rushed over to the bed pushing him onto the mattress. Liam reached down to take his socks off then tossed them onto the floor, shifting a bit as Stiles pulled his underwear down. Liam looked down once Stiles took his underwear off too and held tight onto Stiles how the other rubbed his warm cock against his, after a few thrusts Stiles and Liam came almost at the same time, squirting onto each other’s chest. Stiles’ body was still shivering from the intense orgasm as he leaned down and kissed Liam’s lips, wrapping his arms around him. Then reached out for a tissue to wipe their chests before he pulled a condom out of his drawer and pressed few kisses onto Liam’s cheek. Both of them were too turned on to last longer than that, not as it would matter to not continue what they’ve started. It all happened so fast, however Liam was really aroused still, he gently held onto the boy’s hand and snuggled to him, just so he could recall again what just happened. It worked on Stiles as well as he dropped the condom onto the mattress and let Liam to rest his head on his chest while he fondled his blonde locks.   
“You’re so fit, I bet you spend most of the time in the gym.” Stiles said quietly as he ran his hand along the boy’s biceps then down lower along his side then rested his palm on his waist, stroking his hip bone in circles.   
“Nahh, not most of it, but you, Stiles, you don’t even need gym to look beautiful like you are.” Liam whispered and pressed his pink lips against the boy’s neck, he began to kiss every single mole around his cheek, his neck, chest, belly, then he stopped blushing deeply as he reached lower. “You have the sexiest happy trail.” He mumbled and licked along the black hair till the boy’s belly button. He looked lower at Stiles penis and pressed his lips softly against the boy’s slit, a moan immediately leaving Stiles’ mouth. “It’s so long.” He whispered as he pressed cute pecks all along his darker shaft then again on the shiny red tip of his member. He licked onto the leaking slit grimacing as it tasted bit new and strange, then he continued pressing kisses along his shaft, then his balls, till Stiles slipped his arms lower to pull him up on him then he reached over to push some lube onto his palm, he reached lower as Liam was snuggling on top of his and gently pushed his middle finger inside the blonde boy’s arse hole. “Mmhh…”   
“Sorry, tell me if you want me to stop.” Stiles said worriedly and pressed few kisses onto Liam’s cheek but the boy shook his head and clang tight onto Stiles’ nude body, he wanted to lose his virginity and the pain wasn’t that unbearable at all, he felt worse when he got into fights. He spread his legs and tried to relax a bit as being tense wasn’t helping at all in that pose. Once Liam got used to three fingers of Stiles, it began to feel good as well apart from the stretching pain, and he couldn’t wait to feel more, to feel that hot, long cock inside him. It was like Stiles read his mind and soon pulled his fingers out of the boy’s anus and picked up the already prepared condom biting off its wrapping then in a haste pulled it onto his cock, meanwhile Liam’s eyes widened when he glanced at the wrapping of the condom, seeing the ‘XXL’ on it, he already saw Stiles’ size was really impressive but now that he saw he needed that kind of condom the boy’s cheek turned a bit pale, hoping he’ll fit inside him. However he calmed down when Stiles kissed him the sweetest way it was possible, softly sucking on his lower and upper lip, making Liam jerk a bit when he felt the boy’s cock pressing against his entrance, eventually he was rolled onto his back and Stiles was on top of him. “I won’t hurt you I swear.” Stiles whispered and cupped his cheek before he thrust deeper, Liam wrapping his arms tight around the boy and panted, however he pulled the boy closer to him, he wanted him to enter him fully so it’d not be bad afterwards. Once Stiles thrust deep inside Liam he yelped and shivered from the overwhelming feeling.   
“I’m alright.” He whispered as Stiles looked a bit worried down at him, and fondled the boy’s slim arms, then pulled him lower to kiss him, they stayed like that so the younger boy could adjust to the size, when Stiles began to move his hips, in the first minutes it was still painful but soon Liam began to get used to it. The dark brunette haired boy reached down and began to jerk off for Liam while he began to hump faster inside him. He felt like he was in heaven, how tight Liam felt, he found the soft whines cute coming from him.   
“I’ll take care of you after this.” Stiles whispered and stroked the boy’s cheek and leaned lower to kiss him. Soon he couldn’t really control the rhythm anymore and sped up, not neglecting his boyfriend’s erection as he continued rubbing the boy’s slit and wanking for him, while he kept rutting deep inside him. The blonde boy was gasping for air and hoped he really won’t be torn apart, he felt how big and thick Stiles really was and couldn’t wait to recover from the loss of his virginity and to enjoy that huge cock the next time. He was glad that they went slow and rather soft like this as it was his first time but of course Liam was curious and couldn’t wait to experience more and more things in the bedroom with his sexy boyfriend. He slipped his palms shyly onto Stiles’ extremely hot arse cheeks, maybe he wasn’t going to gym, but Stiles had the best and firmest butt in the whole high school. He gently began to stroke it which just made Stiles more turned on and began to thrust faster in and out, he groaned loudly once he came inside Liam, his whole body trembled into the second orgasm, however he didn’t stop, only just adjusted a bit and continued wanking for Liam, who soon came onto his chest, with Stiles’ hard cock still inside him. However Stiles just came, his belly jumped when he felt how the young boy’s arse hole twitched around his cock as Liam was releasing his load. 

“Stiles?” Liam rubbed his eyes as he was about to wake up slowly in the morning, chuckling deeply blushed. “I thought what we did yesterday night was enough.” He commented as he looked over at Stiles who was jerking off in the bed beside him, not even in need to watch any porn. “Can I help you with that?” Liam smiled and pulled himself bit closer looking up at the brunette boy and pressed few kisses onto his shoulder through his pyjama.   
“I have a hard on like every single morning, I can’t help it.” Stiles shrugged and continued wanking himself then out of a sudden his eyes rolled back and his arms dropped beside his body, but soon looked back down at Liam with a different sinister, cold look. “I was getting tired and bored of the fluffy sex of yours, you’re better than that Liam.” The Nogitsune said and grabbed onto the boy’s hair dragging him over to his cock.   
“I asked you to leave us.” Liam gritted his teeth, his eyes turning into yellow, however quickly took control over himself as this was still Stiles’ body and he didn’t want to cause any damage on him.  
“You wanted to lose your virginity from Stiles, and you got it, but don’t think I won’t touch you, you’re way too delicious to just watch and let only Stiles have you.” He smirked and stroked the boy’s cheek. “Come on don’t sulk like a puppy. Stiles will be pleased too, and believe me it’ll be a joy for him too.”   
“I won’t cause any pleasure for you!” Liam snapped back and hissed as the Nogitsune harshly pulled on his blonde locks.   
“You still don’t get it, do you Liam? Stiles loves you but that doesn’t mean I can’t break your neck out easily, or use this..” He reached out with his other hand and pulled a small box out then opened its lid. “Oh yeah…it’s wolfsbane and it’s not even me who brought it here…after all Stiles is not all that innocent like he seems to be right?” He eventually put the box back closed on the bedside table and pulled more harshly on the boy’s hair. Liam looked up into those cold, emotionless eyes, and he had such a strange feeling. He saw Stiles’ eyes of course technically but it was like someone else looked back at him, the Nogitsune. Eventually he leaned down closer, he felt if the other would hurt or tease him any longer he just wouldn’t be able to hold himself back from turning into a werewolf, he mostly learned how to control it but still had problems with it, moreover, his IED wasn’t helping either. “That’s it Liam.” The Nogitsune mumbled and grabbed tight onto the boy’s cheek and pulled his mouth against his cock. Liam closed his eyes then slowly opened his mouth and sucked gently on the tip of the other’s erection, gagging when his head was pushed down till the base of his cock, and hit the mattress with his hands to let the other know he was really close to make the situation not sexy at all. “Big breaths through your nose, come on, you can do it, puppy.” The Nogitsune whispered on a sinister voice while he firmly held his hands on the back of the younger boy’s head. However Liam for a second wanted to use his fangs and end the struggle, but then he snapped out of the sudden anger that it wasn’t the Nogitsune’s body but Stiles’, he didn’t want to cause any damage on it. He breathed through his nose slowly and deeply, then pulled his head back quickly when the grip loosened, coughing and wiped a few tears off his cheek. Then the freshman was extremely surprised by what he’s done, he could have just use his abilities and rush out of the flat, leaving through the window, or start another argument, but apart from the harsh treatment, it was still Stiles’ body, his sexy body and hot cock. He wondered if he was into BDSM because even though the situation was rather horrid, with his possessed boyfriend, Liam was half hard down there. After he caught up his breath he looked up into those dark eyes and his whole body trembled as he saw the other bit onto his lower lip. The blonde boy crawled back close and wrapped his hand around the big cock, pulling the foreskin back before he took half of it inside his mouth and began to suck it eagerly now. He fondled Stiles’ sexy thighs, while he continued licking the other’s cock. Without any sign of protest he moved onto aside onto his back and looked up as the Nogitsune got on all fours, positioning his hard cock to the boy’s mouth. He slipped his palms onto Stiles’ arse cheeks while the other began to fuck his throat, there were seconds his gagging became almost unbearable but he was enjoying it, how filthy it all was, how he experienced things he never even dared to fantasize about earlier on. He felt grateful though when the Nogitsune pulled out of him before his orgasm, because he wasn’t sure he’d bare even the big amount of cum running down on his throat without throwing up. He held his big blue eyes on the other watching how fast he was jerking off, then soon the warm sperm squirted all over his face and chest, he licked some of it off, while the Nogitsune licked the rest of it off, to taste Stiles. “Maybe I’m starting to see why Stiles actually loves you.” He commented and kissed Liam’s neck, before he began to leave bite marks behind however they healed within few minutes.   
“We’ll be late from school.” Liam whispered eventually and looked down into the other’s eyes.   
“You still care more about school than to do more fun things with me?”  
“With Stiles we’re still two teenagers not some evil spirits, we have duties.” Liam replied as he began to change into his clothes.   
“Hey don’t talk like that.” He grabbed onto Liam’s wrist and looked into those ocean blue eyes. “You’re supposed to be scared of me.” The Nogitsune frowned when Liam pressed a kiss onto his cheek however let go off his wrist then rolled his eyes and let Stiles take the control over his body.


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you see Scott?” Liam giggled as he got onto the boy’s lap in the car’s seat. “He clearly sniffed out what we did last night, and before that, and before that..” He grinned and pressed dozens of kisses along Stiles’ neck and eventually made out with him passionately.   
“I thought I’m the only one with hormones and extra horniness but you’re about to outdone me, Liam, though you can’t beat me that easily.” Stiles grinned and undid the blonde boy’s pants, before he continued to kiss his cheek and neck. “Ahm…you’re alright though?” He stopped a little and stroked Liam’s soft baby face. “You know what I mean…I know you heal, but he’s not like me…he hurts you..”  
Liam shook his head and rested his forehead on Stiles. “I’m fine.” He said and pressed kisses onto the boy’s sweet lips. He knew how Stiles was constantly fighting to suppress the Nogitsune, and also that he several times wanted to break up just so he couldn’t hurt him anymore, but as the Nogitsune got attached to Liam, and Stiles was in love with him, he just wasn’t able to let go of him. “Stiles…we’ve been through this conversation, and I’m not changing my mind, okay? I love you, and I would never leave you, okay?” Liam whispered against his lips then licked along Stiles’ Adam’s apple undoing Stiles’ jeans and pulled it down with his underwear, meanwhile the older boy helped him to get rid of his underwear as well.   
“I loved imagining doing it in my jeep, gosh and it’s actually happening now.” The dark haired male mumbled and moaned when his bare, wet cock slipped inside Liam’s tight bum. “Hmm you feel so good.” Stiles groaned as he firmly thrust up into the boy’s hole, his palms ran under Liam’s shirt to stroke his delicate skin.   
“Stiles…do you enjoy the things I’m doing…with you..when you’re..not quite yourself?”  
“I…I think I do…and I know how wrong it is…”  
“It’s not, I love the rough sex just as I do the gentle side of it, don’t feel guilty Stiles.” Liam whispered and panted as the boy thrust his cock harder in and out of him, while Liam began to ride on him, the jeep starting to tremble into their movements.   
“I’m starting to doubt if I’m any better than him, Liam.” Stiles stopped moving and looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m scared…it did horrible things…what if he starts it again, and I won’t be able to stop him?”   
“Shh, it won’t be like that, because I’m here now, I won’t let that happen. I love you Stiles, and I’ll do everything to protect you.” He whispered and gently stroked the boy’s cheek, he was worried how dark the area was around Stiles’ eyes and how exhausted he looked, but he was unsure about what to do. He wanted the best for him, but he was scared this time if he’d tell Scott they might would really kill Stiles too in order to get rid of the Nogitsune. “It’ll be alright…I promise.” Liam whispered and cupped Stiles’ cheek, then gently began to ride on him as Stiles slipped his palm around his softened cock. He rode on him slowly, enjoying how the thick cock was sliding in and out of him, when they got back into the mood Stiles pushed the seat back and got on top of Liam, then began to rut inside him fast. “Yes, fuck me Stiles, fuck me really really hard…” Liam panted and gulped how he felt Stiles’ cock twitching more intensively inside him after what he just said and wrapped his legs more around Stiles. The dark haired male was thrusting his lap hard against the boy’s ass, he let his lust take control over him completely. Liam squeezed his eyes shut as Stiles was hitting his prostate harshly again and again, even though it wasn’t their first time together he felt like as if Stiles would fuck his ass apart, it was so crazy and so damn good. The blonde boy groaned loudly, his eyes glowing yellow once he hit his orgasm, the whole forest echoed from his moaning, soon after Stiles came inside him and broke out into tears. 

“My god…it…it was so damn embarrassing.” Stiles said on his veiled voice once he pulled his pants back and still kept wiping off the tears from his cheek.  
“Hey, it wasn..”  
“Jesus Liam! It was! I began to literally sob right after my orgasm…I’m…I’m just not alright…I’m a mess, a walking disaster…please Liam…just end this…bite me.”  
“What…what are you talking about, Stiles? It’s not that odd, such can happen if the orgasm is that overwhelming…”   
“It’s not that! Fuck!!” Stiles began to hit the steering wheel then tore the door open and got out of his car and yelled loudly before he collapsed onto his knees.   
“Stiles…” Liam rushed out of the car and gently wrapped his arms around the older boy and pressed soothing kisses onto his temple. “If…If I bite you, that’ll kill you too, not just the Nogitsune…but….but can’t he be somehow exorcised out of you..or..I don’t know..” Liam stopped talking and snuggled to his boyfriend as Stiles pulled him closer and they sat there like that for hours, just silently leaned against Stiles’ jeep.  
“He wants to kill Scott…he wants to kill Kira…and I can’t stop him…”  
“What…am I supposed to do now, you want me to ask Scott?”   
“No! But…the best would be if I could be somewhere, so everyone else would be safe from me..including mostly you.” Stiles said and kissed Liam tenderly. “I have to go back to Eichen House.”  
“No…no…you can’t go to a place like that, and what will Scott…your father…what will they react?”  
“Seriously Liam, when you look at me, can’t you see there’s something wrong with me?” Liam sighed a bit but eventually nodded not having the heart to lie to Stiles.

 

Liam watched as the sheriff hugged his son tightly and he saw in his eyes that he wasn’t quite sure Stiles was honest with him, like he felt there was something worse than what he told him. The blonde boy got up onto his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend then handled him his pillow, trying hard not to cry when the nurse opened the metal gate, and he saw Stiles walking farther on the corridor, soon he lost him from his sight and it felt horrible.


	6. Chapter 6

The alpha grabbed onto Liam and shoved him against the wall which cracked and collapsed from the harsh hit, then before Liam could do anything Scott growled at him and faced the boy glaring with his red eyes into Liam’s startled ones.   
“I love him..I wanted to help him…”  
“Help him?! You have no idea what kind of a monster you were protecting! I can’t believe you haven’t told me Liam!! I AM YOUR ALPHA! All those murdered employees and patients’ blood are not only on Stiles’ but on your hands as well!” Scott talked on a sharp tone, gathering all his strength to not turn fully. “There’s always a way to save people!”  
“No there’s not, Scott! And I don’t know about you, but even if that thing is inside him, Stiles is there too, and I won’t let you lay a finger on him, just because you want to kill the Nogitsune so desperately!” Liam looked back at him with his yellow eyes, not caring about how the alpha growled back at him.   
“I can control the Nogitsune, he listens to me! Stiles is stronger than him anyway!” Liam growled back and pushed Scott off him.   
“Stiles is my best friend, and I want to save him, I thought I did, but apparently I failed. We can’t let him kill others just because of our selfish feelings!”  
“Selfish?! He’s just a teenage boy, Scott! We can’t blame him for anything, and if you can’t help him to get rid of the Nogitsune without hurting him, then I’m ashamed to be part of your pack! I don’t need a pack, I don’t need you Scott, I don’t want an alpha. All I care about is Stiles, and that I’d protect him from you and your pack!” The young boy after that ran out of the house and ran for miles, as he was struggling with his tears. He sat down on a tree stump, not even noticing the heavy raining, however he looked up immediately when he heard footsteps but his yellow eyes turned back blue immediately when the shape cleared up for him.  
“Stiles!” Liam got up immediately and hugged the boy tightly, though took a step back when he noticed it wasn’t him. “They know…they are willing to kill Stiles just so they’d destroy you for good.” Liam said and wiped the tears off his damp cheek covered by the raindrop and his tears.   
“I know.” The Nogitsune said on his usual emotionless voice and cast his eyes down onto the short boy. “You can leave if you want to, we’ve dragged you into enough trouble, I’ll deal with the alpha.”   
“I’m not going anywhere! I won’t let you go against Scott…I can’t let them to hurt you..” He grabbed onto his arm and kept looking without fear at the other’s dark sinister eyes.   
“Oh Liam, Liam…love really blinded you, right? It can’t have a happy ending, they will either kill me and your boyfriend, or I will kill all of them…”  
“I don’t care, I just want Stiles to..”  
“I’m not finished yet! Jesus…so if I kill them all, soon Stiles’ state will worsen his system will keep fighting to push me out of him, but he’ll fail, because he’s already too weak. First he’ll become delusional, panic attacks will take control over him. Then soon he’ll lose what’s the difference between dreams, reality and his delusions. The Stiles Stilinski you knew will disappear, and only an emotionless body will remain, with me inside him. Either Scott will kill us both and you’ll save the memory of Stiles or you’ll see how he’ll shortly fade away.”  
“There….there has to be another way…” Liam growled and kicked onto the stump as the rain was getting heavier minute after minute as they were standing in the forest.   
“There isn’t, sometimes fate has unhappy endings, no matter what decision and choices you make. The question is what are you willing to do to save at least the body of Stiles?” 

 

Liam was sitting quietly beside Stiles in the jeep, it’s been like this for hours now, they’ve been on the road for five hours, leaving Beacon Hills behind. The blonde boy took a glance back at their heavy luggage full of their clothes, all for the long journey, his blue eyes ran back onto Stiles then shyly reached his arm out to entwine his fingers with Stiles’. After another half hour the older boy pulled his jeep over at a rather abandoned motel.   
The room was small, and not in the best condition, but it seemed good enough for a little rest. Liam sat down on the bed beside Stiles after they washed their hands and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder.   
“He said, you will fade away.”  
“I know Liam, I heard everything…thank you for not letting him go after Scott, however I’m weak, he’s strong enough to kill him.”  
“What will we do in New York?” Liam asked as he wanted to skip the subject to something ordinary, he felt still such a horrible huge weight on his heart and soul for what was waiting for them in the nearby future, how Stiles will lose his mind day after day till nothing will be left from him but the body with an empty soul.   
“I don’t know…I don’t have any plan.” Stiles said as he rubbed his temples on both sides before he glanced aside at the young boy, pulling him closer for a kiss. He wanted to forget about all the problems they had and were about to face, all he wanted to kiss the young freshman’s sweet lips, to slide his palm along his strong chest, then rub his penis against that tight ass. He wanted to be in control of his own mind, it was getting harder every day, to be himself, as the Nogitsune was feeding from his anxiety and the pain, chaos around him. In the beginning he was 80% Stiles, but now he only managed to keep himself awake for a few hours. “Let me be with him, this last time.” He whispered to himself, to the Nogitsune, before he crawled onto Liam’s lap to kiss him more, his neck, sucking hickeys along it. A moan escaped those plush lips when Liam massaged his crotch through the fabric of his pants and Stiles leaned into the pleasurable feeling, pressing his lap harder against the boy’s palm. After a few seconds they got rid of all their clothes and Liam was eagerly sucking Stiles , while the older boy was biting his soft arse cheek playfully, he licked his tongue along Liam’s arse crack which made the other to whimper and his thighs to shiver. Stiles gently pulled the boy’s arse cheeks apart more before he began to lick his delicious hole, in circling tongue movements before he pushed it inside a bit, what he got in return was heavenly as well, the way he felt Liam’s throat hitting and rubbing against the sensitive slit of his hard cock. Stiles groaned and began to thrust his cock into Liam’s mouth more intensively while he kept sucking and licking on his pink cute hole. He shifted aside after a while and knelt front of Liam on the mattress, the boy doing the same. Stiles held his right hand tightly around their cocks and rubbed them together while he grabbed onto Liam’s left arse cheek tight, he bit onto his lips as he slapped his arse a few times. He was kissing him for long minutes, while they were rubbing their penises against and side by side each other’s. Stiles eventually pulled Liam tight to himself and lifted him up as they hopped of the bed and pinned him against the wall, the young boy facing it. Liam hissed when his hair was yanked back and however when he looked back he saw it was still Stiles but his hands were shaking, he was starting to lose himself. He panted when the tall boy wrapped an arm around his neck and thrust his cock up deep inside him. Stiles clang tight onto his shoulder as he began to fuck Liam harshly, pressing him against the wall with all his weight. “Would you like it, if I’d let you top me?” Stiles asked as he moaned and pumped the boy’s arse fast, throbs running along his thick erection. Once the boy nodded he pulled his rock hard cock out of him and dragged him back to the bed where he laid down onto his back and spread his thin legs for the boy.   
Liam almost began to drool when Stiles exposed himself like that. He licked his lips before he leaned lower and rubbed his wet cock against Stiles’ opening. “Don’t worry about preparation, Stiles loves pushing anything he finds into his ass when he masturbates.” The Nogitsune talked and smirked, but let Stiles take control over again. Liam kissed Stiles’ blushed cheek then thrust his shaved cock inside his hole, they fitted perfectly, it felt amazing. The blonde boy fondled and kissed Stiles perfect nude body, with all the black pubic hair, body hair and those pretty moles he was like a heavenly statue, or a beautiful angel boy like the ones on old paintings. He was sucked deeper and deeper inside him, he looked down to see Stiles already began to jerk off fast and needy like he always did, it made him smile that he was still there. He looked into those eyes and knew he’d do anything for Stiles, he tilted his head a little when Stiles placed his legs onto his shoulder, he pressed kisses onto the boy’s ankles, then licked his long feet, while he didn’t stop for a second to thrust himself in and out of his warm hole. He held tight onto those thin ankles and stared longingly how Stiles cock was leaking now more and more , the pre cum running down along the boy’s sexy happy trail. The blonde boy groaned when Stiles came onto his chest, then sped up his moves once he felt his cock twitching stronger and reached his orgasm as he screamed Stiles’ name. “Lick me clean.” Stiles whispered on a veiled weak voice. As Liam ran his eyes on him, he was so vulnerable and far from the Stiles he knew in the very beginning. He lowered his head, then began to slowly lick off the boy’s cum from his chest all over swallowing it down, once he finished he pulled himself out of Stiles, and began to fondle his perfect body, with the sweetest tenderness he was capable of. 

“I won’t make it till New York.” Stiles whispered as their foreheads were rested against each other’s. Liam closed his eyes knowing it was true, and how the other’s state will worsen as time was working against them. However when he opened his eyes he gasped staring puzzled into Stiles’ eyes as a dagger was stabbed into his chest. “I’m sorry Liam, I know you’d not let me kill myself, I had to prevent you to save me…” Stiles pressed his lips against Liam before he got up from the bed quickly pulling on his clothes, and watched how the boy pulled the dagger off his chest however it wasn’t healing as its surface was rubbed into wolfsbane earlier on. “I texted Scott, he’ll bring Deaton with him, you’ll be fine.”   
“I…don’t want any bloody doctor..how could you do this?! I love you…I want to stay with you!”  
“But it’s not me anymore Liam! I want you and all of you to remember of the real Stiles, and not some demonic soul who’s using my body as a vessel!” The boy coughed a bit then closed his eyes. “I love you too Liam, please let me die, if you really love me, you’ll let me.” Few tears ran down on the boy’s cheek then pulled the blanket on Liam pulling a gun out of his luggage. “It’s silver bullet, I don’t know if it’ll kill me, but one bullet surely won’t, you have to do this for me, this last thing.” He slipped the gun into Liam’s palm and looked into the boy’s eyes, his body was shaking and sweating as the Nogitsune was fighting to take control over him.   
“I won’t do this! You surely think I could shoot you in the head? After all we’ve…we’ve been through, I love you more than anything!”  
“Then don’t be a selfish prick for only saving me so you can have my body but let this evil spirit to satisfy himself by committing murders worldwide! Fuck just do it, use all the bullets on me!”   
“I…I can’t..I…can’t Stiles.” The young boy was now sobbing as he lightly held onto the gun. He shivered when Stiles grabbed onto his hand and firmly placed the gun’s end against his forehead.   
“Shoot me, just pull the damn trigger Liam! You can’t let me suffer any longer…I’m suffering…I..I feel it how I’m slowly going insane.” He whispered and begged now on a quieter tone. Stiles gulped seeing in the boy’s blue eyes that he was incapable to do it, at least to start it. “I love you.” Stiles whispered before he pressed his finger hard onto Liam’s finger so the trigger was pulled and Stiles’ body collapsed on the mattress, soon a big puddle of blood damped the sheet under his head. Liam’s screaming filled the room, he dropped the gun and immediately hugged Stiles’ body to himself. “Please God no…please..” He sobbed loudly even though as he was in a sorrow and panicked state he’s never been before, he grabbed onto the gun once the dark eyes rolled back at him and Stiles’ words echoed in his head, as he began to shoot him again, in his head then his chest, till there were no more bullets left and he cried more pulling the now completely moveless body to himself tight.


	7. Chapter 7

“Liam, do you want to talk about what happened in the motel?” Ms. Morrell asked on her calm voice, crossing her legs slowly, as her eyes not once left the young boy.   
“I don’t.”  
“Three months passed since…since Stiles died there. I know he wasn’t only your friend, but boyfriend, and how hard it was for you, but you really have to talk about it.”  
“I moved on, I don’t need to talk about anything with you, my grades are great, I’m doing fine. Can I leave now?!” Liam snapped at the psychiatrist before he got up from the chair and didn’t wait for any reaction from her but rushed through the corridor pushing everyone out of his way till he entered the toilet and shut the door behind him, then rested his palms on the tap.   
“Calm down Liam, don’t get too worked up, we can easily cut her throat, all you have to do is use your claws.” Liam talked to himself but on a changed voice tone.  
“Scott would find out it was me, and that’d not be good, I can’t lose you again.” Liam said as he looked up into the mirror panting how he saw Stiles in the mirror as he reached over and touched its surface.   
“Our time will come, just be patient, I’ll help.”  
“Like when you pulled the trigger?” Liam frowned and smashed the mirror into pieces though he didn’t need a mirror to hallucinate that Stiles was there with him. Since the day he’s killed Stiles the Nogitsune possessed him and crept inside his mind making the young boy believe Stiles was there with him, driving the boy slowly insane.   
“You know we had to make that step, it’s me Stiles, don’t you trust me Liam baby?”   
“I..of course I do.” Liam whispered and kissed Stiles, for real he was actually making out with nothing but the air.   
“What will you do then for me, hmmm?” Liam ran his hand onto his cock and rubbed it, hallucinating however that Stiles was stroking his crotch.   
“I will kill Scott McCall and all the others.”


End file.
